Radar-, vision- or lidar-sensing in automotive applications is playing an increasing role in the technology development towards a self-driving vehicle and can be used for the control of vehicle safety features such as, for example, automatic emergency breaking.
Radar uses electromagnetic waves to determine the distance, position, size and velocity of objects in the environment surrounding a vehicle. Vision-sensing is based on the use of live images and image processing to determine the environment surrounding the vehicle. Lidar (Light Detection and Ranging) sensing determines the surrounding environment based on the reflection of light, for example ultraviolet or near-infrared light.
For these sensing methods, one or more sensors may be situated around a vehicle to sense the environment and produce sensor data to be processed. There is an advantage in sensing accuracy and range when multiple sensors are implemented, however the number of sensors increases the cost of the system.
Embodiments aim to provide sufficient sensor information to improve the accuracy of a determination of an environment surrounding a vehicle.